starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Secrets of Naboo
Secrets of Naboo, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2001 roku i jego autorami są Steve Miller i J. D. Wiker. ''Zawartość: *Naboo Source Section **Introduction ***A Letter from Chancellor Valorum ***Situational Analysis in the Naboo System **The Trade Federation ***Current Agenda ***Trade Federation Technology Briefing ****Important Technological Advancements ****Trade Federation Starships *****Trade Federation Freighter *****Trade Federation Battleship *****Trade Federation Droid Control Ship *****Trade Federation C-9979 Landing Craft *****Trade Federation Droid Starfighter ****Trade Federation Ground Attack Vehicles *****Trade Federation Multi Troop Transports *****Armored Assault Tank *****Single Trooper Aerial Platform (STAP) ****Trade Federation Droids *****Battle Droids **The Neimoidians ***General Notes ***Neimoidian Society ****Neimoidian Values ****Cultural Notes ****Community Standards ****Political Organization ***Neimoidian Commanders of the Naboo Blockade ****Viceroy Nute Gunray ****Captain Daultay Dofine ****Settlement Officer Rune Haako ***Technological Briefing ****Data Goggles ****Mechno-Chair ****Neimoidian Shuttle **Naboo Planetary Brief ***Remarkable Planetary Features ***Dominant Sapients ****Humans ****Gungans ***Cultural Advisory **The Naboo ***General Notes ***Naboo Society ****Naboo Values ****Cultural Notes ***Political Organization ***Leaders of the Naboo ***Settlements of Note ****City of Keren ****Kwilaan Starport ****Important People in Keren *****Portmaster Hesh Verbon *****Shep Contopault ****City of Theed *****The Naboo Civic Spaceport *****Theed Generator *****The Royal Starport *****The Royal Palace ******The Royal Court of Naboo *******Court Protocols and Traditions *****Important People in Theed ******Queen Amidala ******The Queen's Handmaidens ******The Royal Advisory Council *******General Overview of the Advisory Council *******Council Leadership *******Other Council Members ******The Governor of Naboo ******The Head of Security ******The Queen's Pilot ***Armed Forces ****The Royal Naboo Security Forces *****The Palace Guard *****The Security Guard *****The Security Officer Corps ****The Royal Naboo Space Fighter Corps ***Naboo Technological Briefing ****Naboo Starships *****N-1 Starfighter *****Queen Amidala's Royal Starship ****Naboo Ground Vehicles *****Flash Speeder *****Gian Speeder ***Naboo Weapons ****CR-2 Blaster Pistol ****S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol (Ascension Gun) ****Naboo Royal Pistol **The Gungans ***General Notes ***Gungan Society ****Gungan Values ****Cultural Notes ****Community Standards ****Political Organization ****Leaders of the Gungans ***Settlements of Note ****Otoh Gunga *****Bubble Wort Processing Plants *****Important Figures in Otoh Gunga ******Boss Nass ******The Rep Council ******Captain Tarpals ***Armed Forces ***Gungan Technological Briefing ****Ground Vehicles *****Battle Wagon ****Aquatic Vehicles *****Bongos/Gungan Submersibles ****Weapons *****Electropole *****Energy Balls *****Cesta and Atlatl ****Defense *****Personal Energy Shields *****Portable Shield Generators **Flora and Fauna of Naboo ***Native Flora of Note ****Bubble Spore ****Glie ****Red Glie ****Green Glie ****Millaflower ***Native Fauna of Note ****Clodhopper ****Colo Claw Fish ****Falumpaset ****Fambaa ****Kaadu ****Nuna ****Opee Sea Killer ****Peko Peko ****Shaak *****Cultural Advisory ****Tusk-Cat ****Veermok *Peril on Naboo **Introduction ***Plot Overview ***Getting the Heroes Into the Story ***Staying "On the Map" **Act I: Invasion ***Scene One: Flight From Theed ****Panic in the Streets ****Key to the Battle of Theed ****Dead End ****Refugees ****Soldiers ****Battle Droids ****Destroyer Droid ****Fixed Encounter Key *****A. Battle Droids *****B. Destroyer Droid *****C. Refugees *****D. Prisoners *****E. Main Bouleward Bridge *****F. Firefight *****G. Chee Mobok *****H. Speeder ****Other Ways Out of Theed *****The Great Grass Plains *****The Cliffs *****The Palace *****Lying Low *****Surrendering ***Scene Two: Pursued by STAPs ****The Main Boulevard Bridge ****The Multi Troop Transport ***Scene Three: The Swamp ****The Gungan Patrol ****Pirates **Act II: The Naboo Underground ***Scene One: Missed Rendezvous ****The Resistance Camp ***Scene Two: The Queen's Plan ****The Planning Session ****The Queen's Plan ****Heroes in Alternate Roles ****Making Other Plans ***Scene Three: Underwater Salvage ****The Task ****The Bongos ****Monsters of the Deep *****The Journey ****Finding the MTT *****The Opees *****The Waterfalls **Act III: Assault on Theed ***Scene One: Return to Theed ****Approaching the Secret Passage ****Unwanted Attention ****Key to Occupied Theed *****A. Main Boulevard Bridge *****B. Bridge *****C. Sentries *****D. Palace Plaza *****E. Makeshift Landing Pad ****The Repair Bay ****The Destroyer Droid *****In the Transport, Hatches Sealed *****Out in the Open *****Hiding in the Bay *****Aboard the Transport (Hatches Open) *****Outcome ****The Figure in Black ***Scene Two: The Fighting Begins ****The Counterfeit Holo ****The Forged Agreement ***Scene Three: The Neimoidian Shuttle ****Shootout ****Forcing Cooperation ****The Direct Approach ****Hostage ****Locating the Document *****Searching the Shuttle *****Stealing the Shuttle *****Destroying the Shuttle *****Holding the Shuttle ****Reinforcements *****Holding the Shuttle *****Frontal Assault *****Friend-Or-Foe ****Ending the Battle **Epilogue **Game Statistics ***Characters ****ADO-8, Commander Battle Droid ****Chee Mobok ****Gode Takrab ****Koh Pa Wupps ****Mett Habble ****PDA-2, Commander Battle Droid ****TC-11, Protocol Droid ****RK-7, Commander Battle Droid ****Sergeant Mokem ***Creatures ****Colo Claw Fish (Young) ****Opee Sea Killer ****Veermok Przygody *Peril on Naboo ''Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *A Letter from Chancellor Valorum *Situational Analysis in the Naboo System ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Story Idea: The Security Leak *Trade Federation Iconography *Gamemaster Notes *Trade Federation Freighter (Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. LH-3210) - dane statku kosmicznego *Trade Federation Battleship (Modified Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. LH-3210) - dane statku kosmicznego *Trade Federation Droid Control Ship (Modified Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. LH-3210) - dane statku kosmicznego *Trade Federation Landing Craft (Haor Chall Engineering, C-9979) - dane statku kosmicznego *Trade Federation Droid Starfighter (Xi Char Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mk. I) - dane statku kosmicznego *Trade Federation Droid Starfighter Modes of Operation *Trade Federation Multi Troop Transports (MTT) - dane pojazdu *Trade Federation Armored Assault Tank (AAT) - dane pojazdu *Single Trooper Aerial Platform (STAP) - dane pojazdu *Commander Battle Droid - dane droida *Droideka (Destroyer Droid) - dane droida *Infantry Battle Droid - dane droida *Pilot Battle Droid - dane droida *Security Battle Droid - dane droida *Neimoidian Player Characters *Neimoidian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Nute Gunray - dane postaci *Daultay Dofine - dane postaci *Rune Haako - dane postaci *Data Goggles - dane urządzenia *Mechno-Chair - dane urządzenia *Neimoidian Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *The World of Naboo, Naboo System - mapa *Naboo - dane planety *Central City of Keren - mapa *Hesh Verbon - dane postaci *Shep Contopault - dane postaci *Queen Amidala - dane postaci *Eirtaé - dane postaci *Rabé - dane postaci *Sabé - dane postaci *Sio Bibble - dane postaci *Captain Panaka - dane postaci *Ric Olié - dane postaci *Story Idea: Young Love... Such a Pain! *Naboo N-1 Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Queen Amidala's Royal Starship - dane statku kosmicznego *Flash Speeder (Modified SoroSuub Seraph) - dane pojazdu *Gian Speeder (Modified SoroSuub V-19) - dane pojazdu *CR-2 Blaster Pistol - dane broni *S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol - dane broni *Naboo Royal Pistol - dane broni *Otoh Gunga - mapa *Boss Nass - dane postaci *Captain Tarpals - dane postaci *Battle Wagon (Mk. I and Mk. II) - dane pojazdu *Bongo Submersible - dane statku podwodnego *Electropole - dane broni *Energy Balls - dane broni *Cesta - dane broni *Atlatl - dane broni *Personal Energy Shields - dane urządzenia *Portable Shield Generators - dane urządzenia *Green Glie *Glie Poisons *Millaflower *Clodhopper - dane zwierzęcia *Colo Claw Fish - dane zwierzęcia *Falumpaset - dane zwierzęcia *Fambaa - dane zwierzęcia *Story Idea: The Defoliation Agenda *Kaadu - dane zwierzęcia *Nuna - dane zwierzęcia *Opee Sea Killer - dane zwierzęcia *Peko Peko - dane zwierzęcia *Shaak - dane zwierzęcia *Tusk-Cat - dane zwierzęcia *Veermok - dane zwierzęcia *Escape From Theed - mapa i plan *Captured by The Trade Federation *Outside Theed - mapa *Sunken Transport Cross-Section - schemat *Occupied Theed - mapa i plan *Repair Bay - schemat *The Shuttle - mapa *ADO-8 - dane droida *Chee Mobok - dane postaci *Gode Takrab - dane postaci *Koh Pa Wupps - dane postaci *Mett Habble - dane postaci *PDA-2 - dane droida *TC-11 - dane droida *RK-7 - dane droida *Sergeant Mokem - dane postaci *Maintenance Droid - dane droida ''Credits: *Design - Steve Miller, J. D. Wiker *Editing - Cory J. Herndon, Jennifer Clarke Wilkes, Penny Williams *Creative Direction - Thomas M. Reid *Art Direction - Sean Glenn *Lucas Licensing Editor - Ben Harper *Lucas Licensing Art Editor - Iain Morris *Cover Art - D. Alexander Gregory *Interior Art - Matt Busch, Albert Yu, Kurt Kaufman *Cartography - Todd Gamble *Typography - Erin Dorries, Angelika Lokotz *Graphic Design - Rick Achberger *Project Manager - Amber Fullerton *Production Manager - Chas Delong ''Dodatki On-line:'' *The Naboo Royal Starship of Queen Amidala *The Mantaris *The ER-1 Probe Droid Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)